Radiation therapy is a technique for killing cancerous cells with ionising radiation. Radiation therapy systems typically comprise a rotor with a source of ionising radiation, such as a linear accelerator, mounted thereon. Rotation of the rotor about a patient moves the linear accelerator, allowing radiation from the linear accelerator to be directed towards the patient from multiple directions.
Given the complexity of radiation therapy systems and the requirement for safety concerning the patient, it is imperative to provide real-time control of the system, especially of the rotor and the components mounted thereon. Prior radiation therapy systems have provided cables between the rotor and an off-rotor control unit to allow communication of control signals and data between the two. However, as the rotor rotates during therapy, the cables may wind about the rotor. Therefore, time must be taken between treatment sessions to rotate the rotor in the opposite direction to unwind the cables.
There is a need for real-time data communication with the rotor of radiation therapy devices that does not limit rotation of the rotor.